A Certain Golden Clone
by Why Does Every Name Exist
Summary: Satou a normal high school student, dies. (This is so sad) He is given a second chance at life with an amazing ability. Nothing can go wrong now! Except becoming a clone of a certain Electromaster...
1. Fortune-To-Misfortune

**_Satou _**

**_ Yes_**

**_Clean the house when _****_you get home i'm working _****_overtime_**

**_Ok mom_**

**_Also your lunch is in the fridge _**

**_Alright mom_**

**_Oh and buy some milk_**

**_ Alright_ **_**I'll stop at the** __**convenience store**_

**_Okay bye sweetheart_**

**_ Bye mom_**

Sighing, Satou pulled his face away from his phone, only to be greeted by a truck in inches from his face. He didn't even notice he was off the ground, it was like time slowed down. He couldn't Breathe, the sudden shock prevented it. Then a surge of pain enveloped his body, as he tumbled on the middle of the road. He couldn't think, there was to much pain. Satou heard the screams of people, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

_'Shit.' _Was the only word he could think, before his brain gave out.

Then, there was no more pain, he just felt cold. His eyes closed shut, the life finally drained from his body.

.

.

.

.

.

**[CONGRATULATIONS!]**

_'Huh?'_

**[YOU JUST WON THE DEATH LOTTERY!]**

_'Huh?'_

**[YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF REINCARNATION!]**

_'Huh!'_

**[Do you accept?]**

I was completely confused. _'Was I supposed to be dead? Wait am I dead?'_ My mind was filled with questions.

_'Why can't I feel my body? Why is there a voice talking in my head? Wait, I don't have a head!'_ Then, I was reminded by the voice again.

**[CONGRATULATIONS, YOU JUST WON THE DEATH LOTTERY! YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF REINCARNATION! Do you accept?]**

I couldn't believe what the voice was telling to me, it felt unreal. _'Reincarnation, like those Isekai protagonist from Anime? Huh, well I guess.'_

**[PERFECT! NOW, SPIN THE WHEEL OF SUPERPOWERS TO GAIN A SUPERNATURAL ABILITYS!]**

I suddenly got my body back, and fell on my butt. However, my body was translucent, I could see right through it. A screen appeared, with super strength on it. Below it the word spin was visible. I tapped spin, and the words on the screen were changing at such a fast rate, that I couldn't make out a single word or even a letter. It finally stopped, I could only stare agape, at the ability granted to me.

**[Gate of Babylon: Gilgamesh's main noble phantasm, it holds all the treasures of the earth. It can fire noble phantasms, at 12,348 km / h or Mach 10. It doesn't just noble phantasms, but also vehicles, medicine, majical items, luxuries, and more. The gate can also fire in a full 360 degree angle. Enkidu, Gilgamesh's most trusted noble phantasm, can bind enemy's with it seemingly limitless length, it becomes stronger the more devinity your opponent has. Ea, Gilgamesh's most powerful noble phantasm, it's ranked as an Anti-World noble phantasm. When rotating, Ea creates compressed Intertwined stratifications, or layers of wind, that turns into gaps of space and time. The result being an undefendable attack, that destroys everything in it's path] **

_'By the Root, such fortune!'_ I couldn't be happier with the outcome. I mean, I got Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. I could hear the golden king screaming faker, at the top of his lunges.

**[Please stand by, choosing a world for the reincarnation process...]**

While voice in my head, was choosing a world for my reincarnation. I was practicing my Gilgamesh. _'Mongrel, you dare touch a kings treasures! You would order a king? Your more foolish than I thought. Ea, dispose of these mongrels, I want them out of my sight. You would question me mongrel? Of course have Half Life 3 filth, didn't I say I have all the treasures in the world.'_

**[A Certain Majical/Scientific Index/Railgun have been chosen]**

_'Fuck, a Certain series, welp I'm not op anymore.__ Anyhow, I only watched season 1 of Index, and both season of Railgun, I think I'm good... I hope. The world is pretty dangerous though, so I'd probably leave the main characters alone, and let them do their thing. I'll just live a quiet comfortable carefree life with Gate of Babylon, and not worry about the plot. I wonder if I'll meet any of the characters? Nah.' _However fate, had other plans for Satou, a fate that wouldn't allow him to live a carefree life.

.

.

.

_._

_._

I felt... gooey, like a there a liquid all around my body. _'Is this how being a fetus is like? Huh, wierd.' _I remained in my new mom's belly, for about 30 minutes. _'My god, how long is this gonna take?' _

Another 30 minutes past._ 'Wait a minute, am I gonna be in new mom's belly for a couple months? This is gonna suck... speaking of moms, I wonder how mom is doing. I hope she's not too devastated, about my death. I don't want her to be depressed, or anything of the sort... man, I miss her.' _Releasing an imaginary sigh, Satou pushed all the negative thoughts away.

'I guess I'll, practice my Gilgamesh.' So he did, he slept, practicing how to talk like Gilgamesh, and remembering the good times he spent with his friends and family.

**3 hours later**

Satou was bored, very bored. He's been practicing Gilgamesh for 3 hours. _'Being a fetus is the worst, I can't do shit. What about the treasurey? Gil always got stuff from his treasurey without actually commanding it out loud. Maybe he used his mind?' _Satou tried to look into his treasurey with his mind, and found he could.

_'I-I can look through Gate of Babylon with my mind!' _Satou shifts through the gate, an image of a noble phantasm appearing every time.

**1 hour later**

Satou found out that voice in his head was still in his head. When he focused on a item in Gate of Babylon it's description popped up.

**[Hrunting (Prototype) - Anti-Unit - Rank A ****plus****: This sword is used by Browulf. He used this sword in his battle with the mother of Grendel, and it is capable of sensing and tracking Grendel. A magic sword that can sniff out the smell of blood. Each time the sword lands a successful hit, the drawn blood will flow into the blade and it will shine in a red color. The sword will change appearance when enough blood is fed into it, increasing it's power even more. Due to being a prototype of Gilgamesh's treasurey, it's quality is even higher then Beowulf's.]**

_'Neat, vampire sword. Probably just going to use it as a paper weight, sorry Beowulf. Welp on to the next' _Satou continued to read the descriptions of noble phantasms, and other treasures within the gate while practicing Gilgamesh on the side.

**2 weeks later**

_'Mongrel scum, I'll have your head for disrespecting yo-' _The liquid surrounding me suddenly vanishes, like it was being drained.

_'Huh?' _I fell on my keens, the first thing I noticed was that my body was too big to be a baby.

"Hah, incredible, she looks like a real person." The brunette woman wearing pink glasses said, she was looking at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Well sure she does, that is sort of the point." The other woman wearing a oversized headband said.

A couple seconds of confusion, and I was finally aware of my situation. I was reborn... as a Misaka clone. _'Such misfortune! How could you voice in my head!'_

"That's odd, they usually cry about now." _'You're about to get your wish lady, because I feel like crying.'_ I really did felt the need to cry, I knew MISAKA clones don't live long. Also there was Accelerator. He, or now she didn't want to think about what that albino boy would do to her.

"Maybe, she was just startled" _'Startled? Bitch I am panicking, I am in a BAD position. I am in a highly secured laboratory, and if I did escape I would be hunted down for my mysterious 'esper ability'. In other words, I'm fucked. I gotta figure something out quick.'_

"It doesn't matter let's just take her to the-" Pink glasses placed a towel over my head, and started to dry my hair. "What are you doing?"

"Huh, well I was worried she'll catch a cold, if she's all wet." _'Aww, thanks pink glasses, to bad I'm gonna be hooked up to a machine!'_

Satou wanted to get up, and run. However she knew it was not the right time to do it. "You can do things like that for now, but soon you won't have the time too. Word is we're creating, the rest in one batch." _'Okay, I'll wait for my time to strike. When they take me to the, testament machine'_

"Okay, let's carry her to the machine." Oversized headband said, while pink glasses nodded while drying me. When she approached oversized headband took out a small needle.

I was still dazed by my 'birth', so my reaction time was slow as an actual baby. _'Oh, fu-' _She stuck the needle in. I felt incredibly sleepy, the kind of sleepy as, staying up all night for exams, kind of sleepy. I dropped down, and took a nap.

Satou awakens to Oversized headband, and pink glasses, staring down at her. "Good morning, do you know what that means?" Oversized headband asked.

_'Wait a minute, I'm not screwed in the brain, I'm still me. Also, I don't feel like I'm connected to a network or anything. Is this Gate of Babylon at work, or voice in my head? Oh well, I'll just roll with it.' _

"Yes, says Misaka as she answers your question." _'Nailed it.' _

"Define it" Oversized headband ordered.

_'Uh, dammit what's the definition?' _Satou thinks for a couple seconds, before answering.

"A greeting you give during the morning, Misaka states, as she gives the simplest definition of the phrase." Satou defines, trying to act as MISAKA as she can.

"Specimen number." Oversized headband said.

_'Won't let me think, huh. Oh I remember!' "Specimen number, 9982." _'_Thank you memory, for popping up in my head.' _Thanking her sudden memory of anime scene, the scientists began to speak.

_"_It appears your plugged in the MISAKA net, alright." Oversized headband takes out a bag, and hands it to the clone.

"Here you go, start by putting this on." She takes the bag of clothes, and puts them on. _'Not meant for a king, but I'll do.' _While Satou dresses herself,Pink glasses starts to blush.

"Uh... I'm sorry, but all this shameless nudity is making me uncomfortable." Pink glasses said all flustered.

Oversized headband, looks at her before responding. "Really."

"Couldn't we add a touch of modesty, when showing the body?" Pink glasses asks.

Oversized headband closes her eyes, and starts to explain why they don't do that. "If we add any unnecessary emotions, and they rebel, that would be problematic. The safety devices, aren't exactly perfect."

"Oh, is that right." Pink glasses said, tilting her head.

"It's true, besides we couldn't do it, we don't have the necessary skills. That machine over there, it was overseen by, Nuno something or other, the girl genius. Even she got it barely functioning." Oversized headband explains further.

"Oh." They both stared at the machine, while Satou finished putting on her clothes.

**1 hour later   
**

The scientists, and Satou were walking down a hallway. Satou knew what scene was up next, so she mentally prepared herself. Kusakabe Yumi, formally know as Oversized headband, to Satou spoke. "So Now for your clothing, you've been provided with a outfit. So go ahead, and change."

Satou knew what was coming. and prepared for the inevitable. "Oh. Uh, actually, would you mind cleaning those up first. You know, for the next experiment."

Everything in her mind, was screaming at her not to look. However, she had to not raise any suspicion. So, Satou turned her head. What she saw, no 16 year old should ever see. Dead body's laying on the floor, blood everywhere, there had to be a dozen or so. She was too shocked to count. Satou couldn't keep her MISAKA impression anymore. She just took a couple of steps back, and screamed. "Ahhh!"

Yumi, and Kanmi Eiga formally know as, pink glasses to Satou, were shocked to see an emotion displayed by the clone. Yumi was first to respond. "She's scared? Thats not good. Something must have happened during when connecting her to the MISAKA network."

Satou cursed her weakness, she needed to escape. She wasn't going to take her chances of being hooked up to a machine again.

"Eiga hold her still, I need to sedate her again." Eiga nodded in reply, and looked at 9982.

"Sorry, but hold still." Before any of them could touch the clone girl, she uttered a word.

"Enkidu." In response, golden portals appeared around the women. Chains shot out, and completely rapped the scientists. In the same instance the golden portals shot knives at any near by camera with pinpoint accuracy. The scientists where shocked, confused, and many questions running through their heads.

The only response Yumi could say was. "What the hell?!"

"What's going on!? What is this?!" Eiga screamed in condfusion.

They both stared at 9982, with a wide eyed confused fearful stare. "I'm an idiot, a damn idiot." Satou said, as she brought her hands to her face covering it.

She was holding back tears, the trauma of seeing dead body's of a bunch a young girls, took a toll on her.

"Dammit, I need to get out of here." Satou said, looking down the hall.

"H-Hey!" Satou just ignored them, and ran off, continuing down the hall of the laboratory.

0-0-0-0

Running down the hall I made sure to destroy any cameras. The alarms started to go off, guards started pouring into the halls. Every guard that came across me, were captured by Enkidu. I didn't have the guts to kill, especially after what I saw. I continued down the hall, continued to encounter guards. This place was like a maze, I couldn't figure out where to go. Eventually I came across an elevator.

'_If I'm underground, I'll need to get higher in the building.' _Pressing the button on the elevator, I stayed on guard. The elevator opened, to my surprise nobody was on it. Usually, when a main character trys to escape using an elevator, there's usually somebody on it to attack him or her. Too bad I couldn't escape the next predictable attack.

When I exited the elevator, there was about a dozen of Armored guards with rifles, and riot shields, all pointed at me. A couple shot at me. Summoning a golden portal infront of me, I was about to use Enkidu. However, the bullets just went inside the portal.

"What?!" "No way!" "What ability is that?" A couple guards shouted.

_'I can use Gate of Babylon as a shield! The portals don't just take stuff out of the treasury, I can also place stuff in.' _Summoning even more portals infront of me. I watched as none of them could pirce my defense.

"Enkidu." With those words all the guards were all restrained. I go up to one of them. _'I'll ask them for directions, threaten them if I must. Maybe I should speak like Gil, I did practice for 2 weeks in that pod.' _

"You, Mongrel." I said, looking to over to one of the guards. The man looked at me frightened.

"Y-Yes!" The guard responded.

I gave my best prideful smug smirk. "Tell me the directions to the closest exit. If you refuse..."

On cue, golden portals appeared infront of all the guards, with a noble phantasm sticking out of them. "I'll slaughter you, and all your mongrel friends." As I said this, the man grew even more frightened.

"Alright Alright! Just continue down the hall, make a left at the first turn. There will be an elevator that will take you to the top of the building." The guard directed.

_'Alright, guess I'll head there. Hope it's not a trap.' _I look down the hall where the guard directed, and back to him.

"Good choice mongrel, you better not have lied to me. If you did, nobody would be able to recognize your corpse." I said in a sinister tone. The men were left stunned, as I left for the elevator.

I didn't like threatening people with death, for just directions. However the man didn't lie, and I was riding towards freedom. I stepped out of the elevator restraining more guards, and scientists. I found the stairs leading to the roof. I opened the door, I was greeted by a city, under the cover of night. "Wow that was easy... anyways let's summon this bad boy."

Summoning Gilgamesh's Vimana. I could only stare at the beauty, of the jet shaped noble phantasm.

"S-So cool!" I hoped on the vehicle, and walked towards the seat. I sat on the throne of Vimana, I waited for a couple seconds. However, the craft didn't move.

_'Huh, how do I work this thing.' _I imagine the plane lifting off the ground. Suddenly the plane lifted of the ground with tremendous speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream, from the sudden action of Vimana.

"*Hah* *hah* *hah* *hah*." Taking deep breaths, I assess the situation.

_'So, this thing is controlled by my mind? Also, am I above the clouds?!'_ I tell Vimana to move, forward to the at 40mph. With that command, Vimana started to fly forward.

0-0-0-0

Satou was flying for about 10 minutes, she look over the edge of Vimana and stared at Academy City. She wanted to fly away from it so badly, but I knew I couldn't. She was 9982, her fate was for her to die, and give Mikoto the resolve to stop the level 6 shift.

"Ma-Maybe she'll meet another clone." Satou said, trying to get the traumatizing memory out of her head. Becoming roadkill to was traumatizing enough, witnessing a bunch of dead girls was just icing on the cake.

"One of them dying won't add much consequence, it would even be a benefit... I-l mean, thousands have died already one won't make much of a... difference." Satou brought her head down, her mind felt like exploding. Espers, magic, magicians, advanced technology, and more. These were going through her head, she would have to fight them if she got involved. Getting involved in the plot would mean certain death, and Satou didn't like dying. Satou shook her head, and snapped herself out of those thoughts. She started looking at the bright side of her situation as a MISAKA clone.

"Y-Yeah she'll probably meet a MISAKA around 9983 to 9995, all those MISAKAS in the canon died so it won't matter! I won't have to involve myself!" The clone stood up as she continued. However, standing up off the seat of Vimana caused it to suddenly stop.

Satou fell forward onto her face. "Aaagh..." she groans in pain, as she picks herself up.

"Why the hell did you stop you stupid magic plane!" Satou complained, rubbing her head. Sighing she walks over to the edge of Vimana... carefully.

She peeks her head out to get a good look on where shes at. Right under her was a park. _'This looks like a good landing spot.'_

Satou looks around for any signs of people or activity, but found nothing. _'Looks empty.'_

Walking back to the throne of Vimana, she sat down and proceeded to land the magic plane. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, I just know it."

0-0-0-0

The sound of running can be heard through an ally, gun shots rang out. There was a white haired boy and a girl wearing goggles. The girl fired her rifle but to no avail as the boy reflected every shot. One bullet reflected straight towards the girls head, killing her instantly.

"*Yawn* That's 9,981, 10,019 left to go. Tch can't they seed this up a bit? Seeing the same face everyday is boring as hell." As the white haired boy said this more girls with goggles appeared.

"Greetings Accelerator." "We are here to" "dispose of the body" "States MISAKA." The MISAKAs said finishing each other's sentence.

"Yeah yeah I know." Accelerator left the MISAKAs to clean the mess he made.

He looked back towards the MISAKAs. They were stuffing their dead sister in a body bag. "Creepy." He makes his way out of the ally.

**Tomorrow evening**

Saten Ruiko was currently sniffing for bank cards. She didn't know why, but her nose took her to the park. '_Why would my nose bring me to the park? I thought bank cards were only in the allyways? Oh well my senses are never wrong.'_

She kept following the trail. People looked at her strangely, as she was on all fours sniffing the ground like a dog. "It's close by." She kept following, eventually it led her to a person sleeping on the ground with a make shift bed.

This wouldn't have been a problem if the person wasn't Misaka Mikoto the 3rd strongest level 5 esper nicknamed the Railgun.

"Eh, Misaka?" The girl on the ground looked exhausted, even though she was sleeping.

"Misaka what are you doing here?" Saten poked the sleeping girl.

"And why did my nose take me here? I'm sure I smelled money." She suddenly got punched in the face by the sleeping Misaka.

"Oof." Saten stumbled a little at the punch before yelling at Misaka. "Misaka what's with you?!"

Misaka stands up, she was wearing a plain white tunic. _'Why's she wearing that? Misaka always wears her Tokiwadai uniform.' _

"Huh?" Misaka said looking at her for a second before getting in a battle stance.

"Who are you? What do you want, are you with the level 6 shift?" Misaka said interrogating Saten.

"M-Misaka what are you saying, and what are you wearing?" Saten asked 'Misaka' in confusion.

'Misaka' continues to stare at Saten. Her eyes widen, "are you, Saten Ruiko?" 'Misaka' asked, confusing Saten even more.

Saten crosses her arms and norrowed her eyes before answering 'Misaka'.

"Yup, now your turn. You're clearly not Misaka, so who are you? Why do you look, and sound exactly like her? Also how do you know my name?" Saten questioned the Railgun lookalike.

Looking quite nervous, the only response she gave was.

"Uh oh."

0-0-0-0

Keitz Noleben watched the security footage of last night's incident with a calm expression. "As you can see sir, 9982 displayed ability's nobody has seen before." A scientist said.

Noleben kept watching the security footage before opening his mouth to respond. "I see, this is very interesting. Tell me, was there anything strange during 9982's cloning process?"

The scientist took out a tablet showing a brain scan. "There was an unusual amount of activity in the brain during the cloning process. If your wondering about the testament. 9982 was somehow blocking the electrical signals from reaching her brain. However that's not the strangest part. From the report Kusakabe Yumi sent and I quote, "9982 acted like a normal MISAKA unit, followed orders, said everything in the third person, and knew her serial number. That was until I asked 9982 to clean up a testing area filled with dead MISAKA units. 9982 displayed shock and fear, then screamed. 9982 restrained us in chains coming out of golden ripples in the air before running off." 9982 was reported destroying every security camera she found, restraining every guard and researcher with the same chains, and seemingly disappeared when she reached the top of the boi facility." The scientist finished the report leaving Noleben to his thoughts.

"Hmm._" 'This MISAKA unit is certainly a mystery, she would need to be captured to learn about her unique situation. The question is how, her ability can creat portals, which is basically bending space time. She would need to create negative and positive mass in a controlled way. However this would create a massive explosion, and the amount of negative and positive mass just to sustain one would be massive, so it must be something else...' _Noleben theorizes 9982's ability, he looks back to the security footage.

He watched the clone restrain guards before destroying the camera, forcing the screen to switch to a different camera. "I want this MISAKA unit captured, her ability is completely unique. It must be researched on it's capabilities, and the mechanics behind it." Noleben instructed to the researcher.

"How will you go about that?" The researcher asks, making Noleben take his eyes off the screen to look at him.

"Hmm? Oh I've figured that out, she doesn't seem to notice her surroundings. After watching the security footage, she missed some researchers hiding behind desks and various other places. You would only need a competent sniper and shoot her with a tranquilizer. However the problem lies within, whether we can get her out of a populated area to get a shot in without causing a panic." Noleben explains to the researcher.

"Oh, so get her out of a populated area and shoot her with a tranquilizer. Seems simple enough." The researcher said.

Noleben goes back to the security footage on his laptop. "You may take your leave, there is lots of work to be done."

As the scientist leaves his office he sighs. "Why does everything need to be complicated."

~_ YOUR DREAM IS STUPID SHIROU!!!_


	2. Wow-I-Suck

**Last night**

Satou sat on a park bench shifting through her treasurey, in her mind. During her time in the cloning pod she found some surprises in Gil's treasurey. Such as command seals, a noble phantasm unicycle, a Potion of Youth noble phantasm, the Holy Grail it's self, and more. The weirdest thing she found was a noble phantasm hot springs.

'_Heh, I guess he didn't joke about collecting all the treasures in the world. Let's check the description of the Holy Grail.' _The description popped up in Satou's mind.

**[Holy Grail - Omnipotent Wish Granting Device - Rank E minus to EX: The Holy Grail is split into two parts, the Lesser Grail, and the Greater Grail. The Lesser Grail is a literal "cup", it's used as a container/vessel for the Greater Grail. The Greater Grail is the gateway linked to the Root and is in essence, a wishing machine. Known as the core world, the Cup of Heaven, but really the Greater Grail is just a system and the Holy Grail is the key to start it up. For the Holy Grail Wars, the Greater Grail selects Masters and invites Heroic Spirits, and setting them in the Servant class system. The Greater Grail collects the souls of the defeated (killed) Servants. The Greater Grail uses the energy of the Servants to open a gateway to the Root, granting the wish of its winner. Warning, do not summon Avenger.]**

"Gil in Fate: Zero said the grail originated from his treasurey, but since so much time has passed he didn't have it anymore. Does this mean I have the prime version of Gate of Babylon? Oh well, questions for later." Opening a golden ripple over her hand, the Holy Grail appeared.

"I hope it's filled with mana already." Clearing her throat, she stood up and held the grail above her.

"Holy Grail hear my wish, make me... immortaaaaal." She said dramatically, however after waiting a few seconds, nothing happened.

The clone narrowed her eyes at the grail. "Don't you fucking ignore me." She said in a calm, yet irritated voice.

She sat back down and placed the grail back in her treasurey. "Looks like that plan of restoring my life didn't work. If only I can find a way to get a lot of magical energy..." Satou said sarcastically.

1 minuet later she found a book on summoning magecraft. *Gasp* "Hoh, what's this? A book about summoning magic."Satou said sarcastically, with a fake gasp. Opening a portal over her hand, ironically summoning the summoning book. It didn't look like the typical spell book. The spell books she saw in anime and movies looked old, like it's about to crumble old. However this book looked stylish as fuck.

Opening the book Satou found that she couldn't read a word. _'Dammit, it's all in some voodoo language or something.' _Flipping through the pages anyways, looking at summoning circle drawings, she stopped at a certain familiar circle.

"Wait, this is a servant summoning circle!" She remembed how it looked vaguely, but seeing it now, She remembers clearly.

"I have command seals, and the Holy Grail in my treasurey." Putting two and two together, it clicks in Satou's head.

"I can summon a servant!" She shouted excitedly.

She was incredibly excited, the prospect at meeting one of the characters in Fate. "Who should I summon? Saber, or maybe Archer?" As she thought about which servant to summon. A cold breeze reminded her she was still in the clothes the scientists gave to her.

"Get proper clothes first, servant summoning second, and restoring my life third... but how am I gonna get money?" She didn't know how to get any yen. A job would take too long and robbing someone is a maybe.

She couldn't use the gold in Gate of Babylon either. '_People would question me. __They would go "Where did a 14 year old girl get gold?" yeah I'm not going through that just for clothes. How about the clothes in the treasurey?'_

Satou shifts through the treasurey in search of clothes. '_There all to extravagant, doesn't Gil have any normal clothes! Well, except this plain white tunic. Why would Gil have this in his treasurey, it doesn't look to special.?_

"Hmm, welp description time." She said focusing on the white tunic.

**[White Tunic - clothing - Rank E-: A plain white tunic worn by someone important.]**

"That's all? That's the vaguest you've ever been voice in my head." Putting on the tunic, Satou gets up and walks out of the park.

0-0-0-0

_'If my knowledge of anime is correct than this should...'_ As she walks into an ally way, Satou is met with 4 Skill-Outs.

_'Holy shit I was right.' _The Skill-Outs stared at her starting to grin.

"What's a little girl like you doing out late at night?" Skill-Out 1 asks.

"Don't know, but she might have some money on her." Skill-Out 2 replied.

Satou kept a straight face trying not to laugh. _'Jokes on you, I'm the one robbing you.' _By Satou's logic, you can't commit theft if they rob you first. She likes to call it 'defensive robbery', it's like self defense, but the only difference is you're robbing them after defending yourself, from them robbing you.

"Alright boys you know the drill." Skill-Out 3 said to the rest of the thugs.

They all pulled out knives except Skill-Out 3 who pulled out a gun. "Gun!" Satou yelled in panic, unconsciously firing a noble phantasm at said gun. Destroying it in the process.

However, the sword sliced off Skill-Out 3's fingers, thumb, and impaled his right thigh. "Gaaaaaah!" Skill-Out 3 screamed in pain, falling down clutching his bloodied hand.

"She's an esper!" Skill-Out 4 yelled.

"S-Shit!" Skill-Out 2 cursed.

"We gotta get out of he-!" Before Skill-Out 1 could finish his sentence. The clone girl opened a golden portal, and dropped 4 gold bars on the ground. She then bolted in the opposite direction yelling sorry at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell?" Skill-Out 1 said in confusion.

"Are these actual gold?!" Skill-Out 4 said as he picks up one of the gold bars.

"Take me to a damn hospital!" Skill-Out 3 screamed.

"Oh shit, my bad bro." Skill-Out 4 replied.

Skill-Out 2 just looked confused on the whole situation.

0-0-0-0

"*Hah* *Hah* *Hah*." Satou stopped to catch her breath.

_'What's wrong with me, I almost killed that guy!' _She calmed down and kept on walking, eventually she spots a hotel.

'_Hope they take gold...' _They didn't, so she got kicked out. This continued for an hour.

"You know what, I don't need a bed I have the ground." Going back to the park, Satou pulled out silk blankets, and a pillow from Gate of Babylon.

Dropping the blankets on the ground, she laid down with her pillow. "Hmm, toasty... wait a minute, if there's a hot springs in my treasurey then surely..."

Shifting through the treasurey she found a bed. "Dammit I wasted a hour of sleep! I'm such an idiot!" She complained, throwing her hands in the air.

She crossed her arms beginning to think of an excuse for her stupidity. "No, I don't need a bed. I'll just raise confusion for anyone visiting the park in the morning." As 9982 said that, she laid back down and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

poke* *poke* *poke* I felt someone or something poking me but too tired to open my eyes. That was until I heard a voice.

"A-d -hy di- my no-e t-k- me here? I'm -ur- I -mel-ed money." It sounded like a female. I didn't know how to react, all I heard was me, here, I'm, l, and money. My eyes shot open I punched the person poking me.

"Oof." The girl stumbled a bit at my punch.

"Misaka what's with you?!" The girl yelled at me.

_'Huh, she called me Misaka. She must be with the level 6 shift!' _I stand, and looked at the girl.

"Huh." The girl infront of me looked very familiar, but couldn't remember where I've seen her before. Nevertheless I got into a battle stance, not a good battle stance, but a battle stance nonetheless.

"Who are you? What do you want, are you with the level 6 shift?" I interrogated the girl.

She look confused, which I took notice. _'She must be confused on how a clone can act like this. Fool, it will be your downfall!'_

"M-Misaka what are you saying, and what are you wearing?" The girl asked me.

_'So questioning my fashion sense are we? I'll have you know I was kicked out of every clothing sto- is that a flower on the side of her head... oh fuck.' _Satou was 90% sure this girl was Saten Ruiko.

Just to confirm, I ask her, "are you Saten Ruiko?"

The girl looked even more confused at that question. She then crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "Yup, now your turn. You're clearly not Misaka, so who are you? Why do you look, and sound exactly like her? Also how do you know my name?" Saten questioned me, looking at me with intrigue.

_'Oh god oh fuck! How did she find me?! Does the universe hate me this much?!' _Mentally screaming in my head I didn't know what to say, so I just said. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What kind of response is that." Saten said, as I got even more nervous.

_'By the Root a girl is talking too me! Wait why am I worrying about that, she could find out I'm a MISAKA clone?! Okay calm down-' _I was interrupted by Saten pointing out I was panicking.

"You look like your panicking over there, you okay?" She asks me getting closer.

_'Oh god she's approaching me! What would Gilgamesh say in this situation?! Oh yeah I have my Gilgamesh persona.' _Composing myself I replie to the girl, with the full force of my Gilgamesh act.

"Mongrel coming any closer would only mean your demise. If you are wise you would stop and turn away, I am feeling quite-" Before I could finish my Gilgamesh act, Saten interrupted me

"Woah, whats with the high and mighty attitude? You were all nervous a second ago." Saten said, questioning me on my shift in attitude.

"Mongrel, you would interrupt a king? You're either suicidal, or too ignorant to-" However Saten interrupted me again before I could finish.

"King? What kind of king wears a white cloak? Also you're dodging the question." Saten states questioning me on my status as king.

"For your information, it's a tunic." I corrected Saten crossing my arms.

"Your still do-" Saten was interrupted by a long winded speech about me.

"My name is Suzuki Satou. I'm 0 years old. I have no home nor place to stay. I am unemployed. I usually don't have trouble sleeping, however last night was an exception. My hobbies consist of, playing video games, watching anime, and reading manga. Although I might not look like it, I use to participate in a Karate class. Though I was the bottom of that class, but at least I tried. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a quiet comfortable carefree life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone." I interject, monologueing my version of _My name is Yoshikage Kira._

"Huuuh?" Saten tilts her head trying to make out what I just said.

_'Nows my chance!' _I think seriously.

"There, now goodbye miss have a nice day." I turn around and start to sprint the opposite direction.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Saten called out runing after me.

I turn around to see the girl quickly catching up spouting a bunch of words. _'How is she this fast?! She'll catch me at this rate! What would Gilgamesh do in this situation... oh yeah!' _I summoned the noble phantasm unicycle and proceeded to ride it. Surprisingly it was pretty fast... a bit too fast.

"Too fast too fast!" I jump off the first unicycle in history, and stumbled on to the ground.

"Uuuhh" Groaning from the fall, l watch as the unicycle smashed through several trees.

"By the Root, return to the treasurey!" By my command the unicycle disappears and returns back to Gate of Babylon.

"What the hell? How can a unicycle noble phantasm or not, smash through trees?" I said trying to figure out how can a one wheeled bike split trees in half.

"I finally *hah* caught up." I turn around to the voice. Saten Riuko stood there looking completely exhausted.

"How are you that fast?" I questioned the girl.

"You haven't answered my questions yet. Also I read of an urban legend that researchers were cloning level 5s. Now seeing you, my suspension has only grown... are you a clone of my friend?" Saten smirks, hoping for me to confirm the urban legend.

"You're not going to question the tree splitting unicycle?!" I said, pointing to the destroyed trees.

"No going off topic. You know, you're really insistent on not answering my question." Saten said.

I groan before making my decision. _'You know what, screw it__.'_

"Enkidu." Golden ripples appeared around Saten shooting chains restraining her.

"Huh, what the?! Hey whats this for?!" Saten said. looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Sorry about this, but don't worry I'll release you when I get out of the park." I told the level 0, however before I could turn around, and leave. I hear a very familiar voice... very familiar.

"Let her go her right now!" The familiar voice demanded.

"M-Misaka?" Saten said.

_'By the Root why, am I just destined for misery. Did I waste all my luck on getting Gate of Babylon or something?' _I start to turn around, to meet with Misaka. I came face to face with my face... well, technically not my face.

_'Is that what I look like? Damn, I'm cute.' _The anime art style tends to make girls look cute, so I guess it translates into real life.

The girl's eyes widen. "Who, are you? What are you?" Misaka asking, for my identity.

_'How to go about this... I know!' _I came up with the perfect response for original's question.

"Yes." I release Saten, and start to sprint the other direction away from the level 0 and 'big sister'.

""Huh?"" Both Saten and Misaka said in unison.

0-0-0-0

Nunotaba Shinobu finished her usual rounds of placing bank cards around the city. However she couldn't keep her mind off of what happened last night at the, S-Processor Cranial Nerve Application Analysis Laboratory. A MISAKA sister broke out and displayed an ability never recorded before. 

It left Shinobu baffled when she first heard about it. The sisters, were programmed through testament to follow orders and have no emotions. She was even called to the laboratory to check on the Testament machines to see if there was a malfunction. Shinobu was told that 9982 was blocking the signals from reaching her brain.

Testament sends electrical signals into the brain, the machine can input large amounts of information in a short period of time by affecting all 5 senses of the body. The sister would have to be manipulating the electrical signals from reaching her brain. However the signals were blocked, not directed away. 

That's not counting the fact that 9982 was unconscious, so her using the electromaster ability wouldn't make any sense. There was also the other factor that 9982 was mentally unable to use the Electromaster ability, due to the fact she would have the mentality of a baby. 

However she was shown a brain scan of 9982's brain during her incubation process. It showed activity, too much activity for new born. That wasn't even mentioning the bizarre ability the sister displayed during her breakout. 

She couldn't come up with an believable explanation to the clone's strange circumstances. The only way to get answers is from the girl herself. Too bad a manhunt was sent to capture the clone, but it makes sense she is very unique to all the others. This and her encounter with the original last night, is too much of a coincidence.

"Perhaps this is a sign the experiments are reaching it's end." She calmly said, hoping this isn't just some wierd coincidence. She walked home finishing her day.

0-0-0-0

"Woo, the sun is almost blinding today isn't it? I should be worried about sunburn, but then again that's what makes it summer don't you think?" Misaka Mikoto said, walking towards a bush.

"Ooo Look, it's a cicada shell." Misaka said pointing at the cicada she'll in the bush.

"Hn." Shirai kuroko looked at her with a unamused worried face. _'The sissy I know doesn't like sunburns or cicada shells.' _

"It's not quite noon yet we still got some time." Misaka said while happily walking to the vending machines.

"Hnn." Still looking unamused and worried.

"Kuroko." Misaka called out.

"Oh yes what is it?" Kuroko replies, turning to Misaka inserting a coin in the vending machine.

"What would you like? It's my treat today." Misaka asks Kuroko.

"Whaa?" Kuroko was freaked out by this. _'Misaka always kicks on that vending machine, not pay with cash. She's paying for mine too.'_

"Well?" Misaka said getting Kuroko's attention.

"Oh, I guess I'll take a-" *Boom* *Crash* *Tree exploding noises* *Tree getting sliced in half noises* Befoe Kuroko could finish her answer, she was interrupted by loud sounds coming not too far from her.

"What was that?" Misaka said questioning were the loud sounds came from.

"I don't know but it sounds like a case for Judgment." Kuroko said, pulling out her Judgment armband and start to teleport towards the source that made the loud sounds, Misaka following behind. 

As Kuroko followed the source, Misaka stops suddenly looking disturbed. She then turns a different direction away from Kuroko.

0-0-0-0

_'It's not possible, there's no way... but, but...' _Misaka ran in a specific direction, like she was following something. 

She stopped breathing heavily catching her breath._ 'Around __here, this is where it came from.' _Misaka was interrupted from her thoughts by a similar voice.

"Huh, what the?! Hey whats this for?!" Misaka turns the other corner to see her friend Saten Ruiko caught in chains coming out of golden ripples. 

"Saten?" Misaka says to herself.

"Sorry about this, but don't worry I'll release you when I get out of the park." Misaka turns her attention to the girl wearing a white tunic, and chestnut colored hair.

She ignored the similar power coming off her, and ran to save her friend. "Let her go right now." Misaka demanded the tunic wearing girl.

The girl with the same power as her turned around. Misaka couldn't believe it, the girl infront of her looked exactly like her. Her eyes widen _'it's not possible, no it just can't.' _

"Who, are you? What are you?" She asks the lookalike.

The lookalike stares at her for a second. "Yes." The lookalike replies starting to run away. 

""Huh."" Misaka and Saten said in unison.

Saten walks up to Misaka. "Hey Misaka did you see that. She has too be your clone, those urban legends were true." Saten wanted to speak more about the urban legend until she saw Misaka's face. Saten stopped, and tried to change the subject.

"Hey, wanna go find Kuroko and the others. I heard-" Saten was interrupted by Misaka.

"Saten, can you keep this a secret, even to Kuroko and the others." Misaka asks Saten to keep a secret.

Saten kept quiet, before responding. "Of course you can, you can always count on me." Saten said with a smile. Making Misaka smile back.

"Thanks Saten." Thanking Saten, Misaka ran after the lookalike.

0-0-0-0

_'Why am I so akward?! Yes?! That what you could come up with?!' _I bash myself with every curse word I know. 

As I ran, I start to hear the sound of a stampede coming from behind. _'Is there a marathon going on or something?' _I turn around to see Misaka Mikoto the 3rd strongest level 5, charging straight at me with a sizable dust cloud behind her. 

_'So... this is how I die.' _I just stop, it was a losing chase for me. 

Misaka stops a couple of feet from me, I smiled awkwardly turning to face original.

"Okay, whats your deal? Who are you?" Misaka interrogated, she had an serious expression on that said _"tell me or else."_

I was quaking in my none existent boots. I was pretty sure I could beat Misaka, but trying not to kill her on accident was the problem. I probably can't win with just Enkidu either. Also my only battle experience I had, was getting my ass handed during Kerate class. _'Should I tell her the truth?' _I think for a little while, not noticing that Misaka was getting closer.  


She grabs my arm pulling me closer. "You wanna get hurt is that it? You should stop ignoring me and start talking." Original said in a serious tone of voice.

_'What do I do?! What would Gilgamesh say in this situ- no I'll just tell her and ask to be left alone, equivalent exchange.' _I look at her with my awkward smile.

"U-Um, if you let go of my um, arm I'll uh, talk." I replied with my half baked sentence. She let's go of my arm.

"Alright then, are you my... c-clone?" Misaka asks, hoping for me to say no.

_'Wait she asked if I was her clone? Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, I'm start to get the idea of where I am in the anime! __So if she asked if I was her clone. then she would have to have met Shinobu. Later going to the laboratory place... I'm in episode 4 or 5. Wait, don't I die next episode! Is there gonna be a new 9982 to replace me, or is 9983 gonna have a early death?' _I was lost in thought, but snapped out of it my an angry Misaka.

"Hey I said stop ignoring me!" Original demanded, electricity flying off her.

"Yes I am, I'm your clone." I said, quickly in a frightened tone. 

"Just like that." Misaka said.

"Yes." I replied.

Misaka turns her head away from me. "I thought that project was suspended."

She turns her head back to me. "Why does someone like you even exist?" Misaka asks, questioning my existence.

"To be killed in a experiment, to make the number 1 level 5 esper, Accelerator into a level 6." I plainly answered. Leaving original wide eyed, and mouth wide open.

"W-What? Could you say that again." Misaka said, asking for me to repeat my statement.

"Oh u-um, to be killed in a experiment, to make the number 1 level 5 esper, Accelerator into a level-" Before I could finish, Misaka grabs my shoulders which startled me.

"Who's in charge of this." Misaka demanded, looking at me with a serious expression.

"I-I don't know..." I answered,

"Don't lie to me." Misaka wanted to know who was in charge of this.

"I really don't know, but I do know the name of the experiment." I didn't want to get electrocuted by a tsundere 'big sister.' So I directed her attention on a different topic.

"Explain everything I don't want a single detail out." She said seriously.

"It's called level 6 shift, it took custody of the failed clones of the Sisters Project and reused them for this one. The Tree Diagram determine that Accelerator killing the Railgun 128 times would allow him to achieve Level 6, but since 128 Railguns cannot be created. They reused the failed MISAKA clones as a substitute. Accelerator must kill 20,000 clones in 20,000 battle fields, to achieve level 6. By this time Accelerator has killed 9,981 clones." I summarized everything I know about the level 6 shift. Misaka took her hands off me and backed away.

"That's crazy, stop joking around. You just talked about killing me and 20,000 clones being used as proxies." Misaka looked horrified, she didn't want to believe this was real. However, a clone of her just said it. It was so hard to believe, but from what happened last night, and this, she was most likely telling the truth.

"It's true, my serial number is 9982. I'm suppose to die tonight." I said with a straight face.

"You're, just going to throw your life away?" Misaka looked at me with a slightly angry, but mostly worried expression.

"No, I escaped. I got out of there, they didn't see it coming." I put my arms to my hips and smirk.

"You escaped? Are all the clones held in a captive?" The level 5 asks.

"No, they're walking all over the city." I stated.

"Then why did you say, you escaped." Misaka questions.

_'Oh fuck, I need to bullshit something quick, what would Gilgamesh say in this situation?!' _I think up a lie quick.

"I was uh special, I was born with another esper ability. I wasn't connected to the uh MISAKA network either." I lied, hoping original would buy my bullshit.

"MISAKA network? Another ability? You mean the one you used on Saten?" Misaka asks.

"Oh uh, the MISAKA network is what connects all the clones together. If one of the MISAKAs learn something all the others do too. Think of it like a big online group chat, but it's actually coordinated. My ability uh creates portals, I can use these portals too shoot stuff like a gun, teleport, or use as a shield." I explained to Misaka, however disguising Gate of Babylon as a esper ability. I displayed my 'esper' ability by picking up a pebble, opening a golden portal, chucking it in, then shooting it out. I displayed electromaster by scaring a nearby cat.

"A Dual Skill..." Misaka said to herself.

"That's right, aren't I amaz-" *growl* I was interrupted by my stomach growling. _'I'm hungry, I guess I was too busy to notice. I haven't had anything to eat since I was born... Didn't think I would have ever have to think that sentence. To be honest this whole situation is strange.' _I look down to my stomach and grab the cloth of the tunic over it, then back to Misaka.

"Could you spare a couple of yen. I haven't had anything eat, since my escape." My akward smile returns, Misaka just had a look of pity.

Misaka looks at me, then to my clothes. She shook her head. "Here's some yen for clothes. If you're going to look like me at least look nice."

"But... food." I wined, making a depressed face.

"Meet me here later today, I have some free time. I can buy you something to eat." Misaka reassures, me.

I look at my white tunic, it had dirt all over when I jumped off the noble phantasm unicycle. "Oh ah, okay. U-Uh Thank you." I bowed to show my thanks. She hands me the yen which I happily took. I start to walk away, turning back to express my thanks again.

sigh* "Today takes the cake for my weirdest day." Misaka said heading back to the park, to meet up with her friends.

**[The First Unicycle - Anti-Unit - Rank C: The first unicycle ever created, its not only fast, but also dangerous. It can reach speeds up to 600 mph, and when it's activated the speed triples. Add speed with the bladed wheels, this noble phantasm is a force to be reckoned with, even if it's a unicycle. Grants the riding skill when used.] **

_~ When pornstars undress, they are actually getting dressed for work._


	3. Dammit

Kuroko didn't know what to make of the situation. She asked eye witnesses on what happened, however all she got was.

_"Some yellow bike smashed through those trees."_

_"Yeah, a one wheeled bike split this one tree in half it was awesome!"_

_"Yes, I saw what happened. A golden one wheeled bike obliterated those trees. Then vanished in yellow particles, it was like magic."_

_"This bike with one wheel, destoyed those trees I even have a picture." *shows useless yellow blurry picture* "It also vanished in yellow particles, maybe a teleporter had something to do with this."_

Who would believe such a thing?! Kuroko didn't, how can a one wheeled bike destroy several trees? The disappearing part could be explained, assuming the person behind this attack is a teleporter. However, what kind of teleporter can teleport things into yellow particles? Maybe, the one wheeled bike was a malfunctioning high tech vehicle, and the 'yellow particles' were actually sparks, from the damage the machine sustained. Then the teleporter teleported the bike away. However, how could the teleporter touch such a fast moving object without turning into mincemeat, was he or she that good? ...Could this teleporter, teleport objects without touching them? Scary thought, the potential to teleport things without touching the object can be very dangerous, and extremely versatile. This could possibly be level 5 tier... what a stupid thought, if there was another level 5 running around people would know about it.

Uiharu Kazari, and Haruue Erii came running towards her. "Kuroko we heard a loud noise did something happen?" Uiharu asked.

"Yeah, something did happen. Apparently, a yellow one wheeled bike destroyed 7 trees, before disappearing in yellow lights." Kuroko replies, explaining the strange phenomenon.

"Oh really, did anyone get hurt?" Uiharu asked, worried if someone got hurt.

"Nobody got hurt, I evacuated the area of civilians. Anyways where is Saten I thought she was with you two." Kuroko asks, the Sakugawa Middle School students.

"She went to go find more bank cards." Haruue answers, the Tokiwadai Middle School student.

"What? She ditched you?" Kuroko said, surprised that Saten would do this.

"We tried to stop her, but she insisted. She said she smelled bank cards near by, and she wouldn't take too long." Uiharu replies, explaining Saten's motive.

"What's this about me ditching?" A voice from behind them said.

"""Saten.""" All three of the espers exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys, I told you I wouldn't take long." Saten said, placing her hands on her waist.

"Did you find the bank cards you 'smelled'." Kuroko asks, with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Heh heh heh, look at these." Saten pulled out 4 bank cards out of her bag.

"Oh wow, we'll definitely have enough money for shopping now." Uhiaru states.

"Oh ah Kuroko, where's Misaka I thought she would be with you?" Haruue asked, the teleporter.

"I don't know, I was sure she'd follow me. It's not like Misaka to get lost, though she was acting wierd."

"Acting weird?" Haruue asks.

"Hey look, Misaka is over there!" Saten exclaimed, pointing towards Misaka.

"Sissy!" Kuroko said, teleporting towards the Electromaster.

"Sissy where were you?! I was so worried!" Kuroko worryingly said.

"Kuroko I'm just fine, I got ah, lost." Misaka reassures with a smile.

"Hnn" Kuroko looked unamused, Sissy has been acting wierd all day. What if this wasn't Sissy, and this was an imposter? Kuroko decided to test if this was really Misaka, by asking her a question.

"Your underwear today is polka dotted with a winking Gekotaaaahh!" She was punished by electrocution, by the angery Misaka.

"Where did that come from." Misaka said, irritated by Kuroko's comment on her underwear.

"Just making sure it was you." Kuroko said, in a weak voice.

Saten, Uhiaru, and Haruue finally caught up to Kuroko, only to find her on the ground twitching from being electrocuted. "She's golden brown." Haruue comments, on Kuroko's current appearance.

0-0-0-0

Misaka Mikoto was currently heading back to the park. She had just got done shopping with her friends, and is currently meeting up with her... clone. However, when she got to the spot where they were supposes to meet up. The girl wasn't there, could she had forgotten? She hadn't known the clone for very long. So maybe she was a forgetful person, or did she ditch her? No, she said she escaped from a laboratory. So it does make sense if her captors want to get her back.

*sigh* "What an idi-" She senses a similar power to hers. Misaka turns around to see a girl that looked exactly like her wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

_'How did she get a Tokiwadai uniform? Does she want to look like me?!' _The girl infront of her just stared emotionlessly at her.

"Hey whats with the school uniform, do you want to look exactly like me?!" Misaka complained to the girl.

"What ever do you mean, big sister? Asks MISAKA, confused about Big Sister's question."

"Huh?" _'Why is she speaking in third person? Wait, did she call me big sister!' _Misaka didn't know why her clone was acting this way, but then she remembers what 9982 said.

_"20,000 clones."_

This clone infront of her was not the same one from earlier. _'A different clone huh?'_

"Where is 9982?" Misaka asks the new clone.

"That is confidential." The clone states with a emotionless voice. Misaka was only irritated by this, she begins to asks another question.

"Alright, then who is in charge of this project?" The clone looks at her for a second before answering.

"ZXC741. ASD52. QWE963 Dash, replies MISAKA, seeking password confirmation." The clone robotically said.

"Huh?" Misaka could not wrap her head around what that code meant.

"Sure enough, Big Sister, you are not involved in the experiment. Therefore, I cannot answer your inquiry."

"I already know what's going on in this insane experiment, don't you value your life." Misaka states to the MISAKA clone.

"Big Sister knows of the experiment? Asks MISAKA, questioning on how Big Sister could know of the project." 

"Just know I got one of you to talk." Said Misaka.

"Incorrect MISAKA units cannot say anything about the experiment, until password confirmation, MISAKA states."

Misaka narrows her eyes, then smirks. "Fine, you'll eventually have to go back to wherever lab you came from. So I'll just follow, and once you're there, I'll find your manufacture. I'll just get the answers straight from them." After Misaka said this, the clone walked away. Misaka followed behind. 

0-0-0-0

Misaka has been following this clone for hours now. _'When is she going go home?! It's almost midnight!'_

"So, when are you going to head home?" Misaka asks the clone.

"That is confidential." The MISAKA clone states.

_'It's getting late, and I'm not making any progress. I guess I'll just head home, and check the net.'_ Misaka sighs at her lack of progress, and waved goodbye to her clone.

"Fine then, I'm calling it quits for today." Misaka turns around but looks back.

"Hmm? Was there something you wanted to say?" Asked the level 5.

"No, farewell Big Sister." The clone said, saying her goodbyes.

"Yeah, see ya." They both parted ways.

0-0-0-0

_'She... she was telling the truth.' _The sound of the clocks could be heard. Misaka had currently hacked into the level 6 shift project files, with the help of Uiharu of course. She could not believe what she was reading, what 9982 said was all right. The horrible experiments that were happening, the 20,000 clones it was all true. She grits her teeth, she steps out of the booth. The clock was on 21:03.

_"Farewell Big Sister." _

"Damn!" That girl was not going to die tonight. Misaka starts to sprint away from the booth, heading towards the experiment location. She reaches her destination, there was nothing.

"Yeah, right, there's no way such a ridiculous project is-" She steps on something. Misaka looks down to see broken goggles on the ground.

0-0-0-0

Satou exits a clothing store, a reasonable person would assume she brought actual clothes. However, Satou didn't, all she brought were slippers. She spent all the yen Misaka gave her on stuffing her face with food. Satou was currently in an alleyway, drawing a summoning circle, not just any summoning circle, but a servant summoning circle. After a few screw ups here and there that needed to be fixed, it was complete. She sent the summoning book back to the treasurey. All that was left was the blood, that needed to be placed in the cracks of the circle. Luckily, Gilgamesh had some Phantasmal Beast blood vials. _'Ah yes, I course Gil would keep the blood of his victims. Any self respecting king would do so, but do the vial lids have to be made of gold? Seems kinda unnecessary... but I like it!'_

"Anyways, not to shabby if I do say so myself, time for the blood." Summoning a couple vials of blood, Satou started to pour the blood in the cracks of the summoning circle. She was extremely careful to not spill the vial. A half hour of blood pouring later, the servant summoning circle was finally completed.

"Now, who to summon..." Satou walked around the circle, thinking about what servant to summon.

"Maybe, an assassin. He could protect me from the assholes in the level 6 shift without them even knowing. Yeah, an assassin will do." Deciding on the servant assassin, next she had to figure out which assassin to summon. *slurrrp* She drinks her delicious diet Coco-Cola, from the fine fast food establishment, WcDonalds.

"Half tempted to summon Jack, but-" Satou flinched, she felt something hit her right arm. She grabs her right arm on instinct. Men wearing black combat armor come out of hiding, and tackle Satou to the ground restraining her.

"Target restrained, applying cuffs." The man states, to his ear piece. He grabbed both of Satou's arms, pulling them behind his back, and hand cuffing them.

In the heat of the moment, Satou fires weapons. However all of them miss. She was so confused, that she even fired a bow with yellow streaks at the enemy only for it to land near the summoning circle. An iron sword with a strange patterns on the sides, and golden circle decorating the hilt, came close to chopping one of the men's arms. Unfortunately it missed, and landed near the summoning circle. A yellow spear with a silver bottom didn't even get close to any of the men, and landed near the summoning circle. A long katana, just collided near the summoning circle, it looked pretty stuck.

"Target's attack failed, the target is beginning to fall unconscious." One of the men stated through his ear piece.

Before the narcotics from the tranquilizer could fully incapacitate her. Satou used the last of her strength to ask for...

"Help."

_~ I wish for envelopes to moan when you lick them._


	4. Goddammit-MrRedMan

"Help."

Help? A simple word that carried a simple meaning, he had lots of it when he was alive. The help of his comrades, the help from his people. How could he not build his empire without it? The question is, why would the mage sommoning ask of this? No matter, this is a chance for him to attain his wish, and nothing in Heaven or Earth can stop his dream. So he answered the call.

0-0-0-0

"Target is secured, heading back." The man carried the sleeping clone, while the rest were picking up the weapons.

"All weapons sec-" However all the weapons vanished in golden particles.

"The weapons vanished, I repeat the weapons van-" The man was interrupted by a gust of wind, and a bright light.

"What's going on?" "Huh?" Some of the men said.

A tall muscular man appeared, he looked like the very definition of a body builder. He stood over 2 meters, with burning red hair, and beard. He had sternly chiseled features. He wore bronze armor, with cuffs and greaves with white-furred fringes, that left his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick red mantle with a fluffy white fur collar. "I would have never expected this. To think, another world. Gahahaha, this will be a glorious campaign." The tall muscular man said, with enthusiasm.

"Put your hands up, or we will shoot." Ordered the one of the men in black combat armor.

"Hmm? Now why would I do that?" The tall muscular man replies, looking at the man with confusion. The tall muscular man looked at another man that was holding a girl. He saw the the command seals on the girls right hand, that was the proof he needed.

"Aaaah, so that why. For my Master to be captured like this, she must be a very incompetent." The tall muscular man pulled out his sword. The men in the black combat armor tensed.

"Put the weapon down, or we will fire." One of the men black combat armor ordered, threatening the tall muscular man.

"Hoh, is that a challenge? If it is, I happily accept. I would like to test the weapons of this world, but first I need you to let go of that girl." The large man demanded, not caring for the threat.

"Permission to shoot this idiot." A permission granted could be faintly be heard.

"My first battle in this new land." The men in combat armor shot at the large man. However, tranquilizers just bounced off his body like they were hitting metal. The large muscular man cuts down each one men of the with ease.

"How disappointing, I thought they would at least survive for one minute." He walks over to his unconscious Master.

"How could a person with that much power, and Od be reduced to this?" He picks up the girl, and places her over his shoulder.

"No matter, this is already a unusual summoning. My Master already owning the Grail, being summoned in another world. Hahaha, fantastic! A whole new word to conquer, but first I should wake the girl." The large man walked further into the Ally way.

0-0-0-0

Satou slowly opens her eyes, she felt like shit, and there was a giant red man above her. "Oh you're awake? Hello there Girl, I am your servant Rider, King of Conquerors, Iskandar the Great!" Rider said, introducing himself with a wide grin. Satou just laid on the ground deadpanning at him with a tired expression.

"Ok." 9982 simply replied. Rider lifts her off the ground, making eye contact with the clone.

"Now what's with that attitude?" The red giant asked, placing the tunic wearing girl back on the ground.

"Tired." Satou simply answered, she looks around trying to figure out where she's at. She on a roof of a building.

"Uh, why are we on a roof Rider?" Satou asks, the King of Conquerors.

"Simple, to look for the enemy." Rider simply answered.

"Uh, there's no servants, other than you... this isn't even a Holy Grail War." The MISAKA clone tiredly explains.

"Oh, I very much know that. When I was summoned, the Grail explained of your situation." Rider replies.

"Wait, so you know about the level 6 shift, and that I have Goldie's noble phantasms." Satou asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I even know you possess the Holy Grail." Rider said, with a grin.

"Oh you mean this golden cup? It's practically useless until I can figure out how to feed it mana." I summoned the Grail in the palm of my hand. Rider snatches the Grail out of my hand.

Rider starts to inspect the Grail. "So this is the Holy Grail."

"Hey give that back!" Satou try's to grab the Grail, but is stopped by Riders hand.

"No need to be riled up I was only looking at it." Rider dropped the Holy Grail back into Satou's hands. The clone recalled it back to the treasurey soon after.

"Don't just snatch stuff that don't belong to you." Satou said, which made the King of Conquerors laugh.

"Girl, I have been taking from people for all my life." Rider replies, with his wide smile.

"Oh yeah... you're Iskandar the Great." Satou said in a tired tone.

"The one and only." Rider said, flexing his muscles.

"...Hey Rider, whats your wish?" Satou asks. Rider looked at her for a second, before getting embarrassed.

"Reincarnation." Said the King of Conquerors looking quite embarrassed.

"Reincarnation huh? Prey you don't get reincarnated as a clone of a little girl." I irritatedly said, still upset of my body.

"Hmm? They pretty specific, did something happen that the Grail didn't inform me of?" Rider asked, the little girl.

"*sigh* I was reincarnated a couple hours ago, into a clone of a little girl, and given Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh's Noble phantasms. I was also a guy, but that doesn't matter." Satou explaining his reincarnation situation, mumbling the last sentence. Rider just laughs at her predicament.

"Hahahaha, to think my master has already achieved my wish. Do not think of this second life as a disappointment, but as a blessing. Conquer this obstacle before you, and then the next. Keep your head high, and looking ahead, do not let one set back hold you down, that's the conquerors way." Satou didn't know what to make of Rider's little speech. He was just a coward with power, but he decides to brush it away as rambling.

"Easy for you to say, you're not getting hunted down." Satou said, averting her gaze away from Rider.

"You tell me now Girl, what is you're wish." The King of Conquerors asks, the little clone girl.

"At first I wanted immortality, but after this. I just want time to rewind so I can prevent my stupid death." She just wanted out, she always ran away. It was the only thing she was decent at. She just wants to go back home. Rider flicks her head, making her fall on her bottom.

"Cowardly! I can not call you my Master, if you are willing to use the grail to run away back to your past life. It is a disrespect to your new life, and to the grail's power." Rider said with a cold glare. Satou gets back up rubbing her forehead. She try's to glare back at Rider, but Rider's own glare was to frightening. She couldn't even look at him.

"Y-You try getting thrown into another world! I got knocked out twice! Had to escape a laboratory, and I saw a room full of dead girls! Why wouldn't I want to go back to my past life?!" Satou rants about her misfortunate beginnings of her new life. Rider just flicks her forhead again.

"Quit your whining Girl, I've seen slaves complain less... You know, maybe you should asks the grail, to lighten up your mood." Satou looked unamused by Rider's joke.

"Yeah whatever." The reincarnated 16 year old said, crossing her arms.

"Girl, With that kind of mindset. You'll never get anywhere, even with the power you hold." Rider looks into the distance, looking at Academy City's buildings.

"Tell me Girl, where were you reincarnated?" Rider asks the clone.

"Hmm? Oh, over there." Satou points at a building in the distance, it was slightly bigger than the buildings around it making it easy to spot.

"I see, well then we can't fill the Grail if you keep getting constantly attacked. Now let us bring siege to your birth place!" Rider said with enthusiasm. Satou just looked at the King with shock. Rider pulls out his sword, and raises it into the air. The clouds began to swirl lighting struck the roof where Satou, and Rider stood.

"Wah!" Satou falls down on her bum. Her arm was grabbed by Rider, lifting her up on the chariot.

"Eh? Wait Rider I don't think this is a good idea." Satou pleas for Rider to stop what he was doing.

"Nonsense, the sooner your problem is dealt with. The sooner we can feed the Grail. Now, let's start our conquest." The Gordius Wheel started to fly off the building.

"Riiiiiiider!" Satou shouts, at the Rider class servant. The Gordius Wheel was flying at incredible speeds, making Satou almost lose her lunch. Satou could make out a few faint silhouettes of people looking at the flying chariot. They were almost at the laboratory, Rider looked like he was planing to just ram straight through. Satou hides behind Rider to not get hit by any debris. The flying chariot, smashes through the building. Rider lands the Gordius Wheel gracefully, Satou just falls on the ground, now looking fully awake.

"Uhhhh, Rider this is not a good idea." Satou informs the servant.

"Nonsense, this is how I always fought my battles! Charging at the enemy, and never stopping! Now let us plunder your birth place!" Rider said, while destroying a door.

"*sigh* This is happening all too quickly." Satou followed Rider. She watched Rider shrug off bullets like nothing. Satou was reminded that, Rider was a person who was perfectly okay with killing when he attempted to stab a guard with his sword, only to be stopped by the Chains of Heaven Enkidu.

"Girl, what has gone over you? Release me from these chains." Rider questions Satou, demanding time be released. The rest of the guards were captured by the chains as well.

"I won't let you kill anyone Rider. So please don't make me use a command seal." Satou said, pleading to Rider to not kill any of the scientists or guards.

"Being soft to the enemy will only bring you ruin, what is the point of this campaign if we don't rid of your attackers?" Rider replies, making Satou grumble.

"We can just destroy everything here, and they won't be able to do anything. Just... no killing please." Satou explains, waiting for Rider to reply.

"*sigh* Very well Girl, just know that destroying an enemy's supplies won't mean they'll back down." Satou releases Rider from his restraints. The red giant stretches a bit.

"Ah much better. Now let us continue our siege!" Rider enthusiastically said, pointing his sword down the hallway.

"Woo..." Satou unenthusiastically said, with her head

down, and her fist half way raised in the air.

0-0-0-0

"The S-Processor Laboratory is being attacked!" "The systems are down!" The researchers where scrambling around, trying to figure out the situation.

"There are fires in the second, third, and fifth wings too!" Keitz Nokleben, walked over to a person manning the communications.

"What are the terrorists method of attack?" Nokleben asks the person calmly.

"We are getting reports that a large man wearing Roman armor, and a small girl wearing a white cloak. Busted through the building in a... flying chariot being pulled by bulls?" Nokleben deadpans at the man's words not believing in anything he said.

"...Do not joke with me, this is urgent." He calmly demanded.

"I wish I was joking sir, but all the reports say almost the exact same thing." Nokleben sighed at the ridiculous situation presenting itself.

"*sigh* This is getting too bothersome."

0-0-0-0

Rider, and Satou rampaged through the laboratory... mostly Rider. Satou just blew up stuff, while Rider blew up stuff, and taking anything he deems valuable to world conquest. Satou came across a room with many video screens, they all showed alleyways. "Huh, so this where they watch the experiments." Satou watches the screens, he was going to just destroy them until he spots something.

_"The current time is 20:58. Two minutes remain until Experiment number 9983."_

_"9983? Did you forget your serial number, or something? Tonight is supposed to be 9982. You dolls are just progressively getting stupider." _

_"Incorrect, my serial number is 9983. 9982, has special circumstances, therefore she will not participate in the experiment. MISAKA states correcting your assumption."_

_"Tch, who cares let's just get this over with."_

When the clock turned to 21:00, that's when the experiment began. Satou watched the scene play out on the screen. 9983 puts on her goggles, while Accelerator smiles. Accelerator smacks the side of the alleyway wall, causing a metal object to fall where 9983 stood. 9983 dodge, and aims for Accelerator. Accelerator to jump up into the air, which frustrated 9983. Ouickly thinking of a way to avoid the attack, 9983 uses her ability to shut off the lights in the Alleyway. Satou already knew the result of the 'battle'. She was going to just destroy the room, until Rider came in with some night vision goggles.

"Look here Girl! These devices allow one to see in the dark! Imagine if a whole army had this! I would be able to do night time raids on an enemy army or fortress! Think of the possibility's, the enemy won't know what hit them! ...Hmm, what are you watching Girl?" Rider walks up next to me, and looks at the screen.

"Is this the experiment the Grail informed me of?" Rider said, looking at the battle on the screen. Satou looks at Rider, and confirms with a nod.

"Yeah, white haired teenager kills a bunch of little girls project." Satou says sarcastically. Rider looks at her disapprovingly, for making a joke on the subject of genocide.

Rider points to a girl wearing a school uniform, and goggles. "The Girl there, she a clone like you correct?" Rider asks, the reincarnated 16 year old.

"Mmhmm, she's gonna die, and I don't want to see it." Summoning a golden ripple, Satou prepares to fire a sword at the monitors.

"So, you're not going to save the her? That is cowardly Girl." Rider states, with a look of disapproval.

"Risking my hide for a clone that only costs over a hundred thousand yen? Don't make me laugh." Satou scoffed.

"Why save the enemy that were attacking you, but not your own family?" Rider questions.

"That's different, and we're not family. My family is probably mourning my death. The reason I saved that guy is because, I don't like witnessing death... the bloody kind. I just can't stomach murder." Satou answers, averting her gaze away from Rider. Rider smacks her upside the head, causing the 16 year old turned biologically 14, to face plant into the monitors.

"Fool, that's your reason for sparing your enemy?! For a simple idiotic fear of gore?! Girl, the more you speak, the more stupid you sound." Rider scolds the girl. Satou was starting to get tired of Rider berating her. Rider was use to blood and gore, she wasn't, it was a natural response.

"Tell me Girl, if this was your mother would you still not go and save her?" Rider said, presenting Satou a question. Satou though this was a stupid question.

Satou looked at Rider with slight annoyance, "are you stupid? Of course I would save her." Rider crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. Sure, she was a coward that puts herself before others. However, like most people, the people close to her, like family were an exception.

"Then why not save the girl? This is a new life, this is a new family." Satou thought this was even stupider, she spent 16 years with her mother, and has not even made eye contact with the clone.

"I have an emotional attachment to my mom. I haven't even met any of the other clones." Satou states. Rider flicks her head, making the reincarnated high schooler stumble backwards.

"Ow, could you stop with that?!" Satou complains, rubbing her head.

"Then thats your problem Girl, you've haven't met them. How can you protect someone you don't know? We are getting off track, we need to continue to attack the enemy. If they are smart they will surround this building with those helicopters. Hoh, I should actually buy those for my army. They seem like great war machines." Rider laughs, while Satou looks back on the monitor. 9983 runs away leaving her broken goggles on the ground, Accelerator follows the clone stepping on the goggles in the process, leaving them in a state beyond repair.

"Actually Rider, I know a way to stop this project in one fell swoop." Satou said, getting Rider's attention.

"Hoh, you do now? Speak Girl, I want to know more." Rider asks in interest.

"If we can stop Accelerator, then the project would end. He's like the center of it, if he quits or defeated. The scientists won't have anyone to continue the experiments. Could you fly us there?" Rider grins, he pulls out his sword calling the Gordius Wheel. The heavenly chariot, crashes through the monitors on Satou's and Rider's right.

"That's more like it! Maybe, you're not as cowardly as I first thought; and of course striking the heart of the enemy's plans, will surely cripple their endeavor!" He grabbed Satou and hoisted her up.

"Wah." Satou yelped in surprise. Rider brings his sword into the air. Almost immediately, the Gordius Wheel breaks through the monitors Satou and Rider we're watching. Rider leaps on the chariot and drops Satou in the back.

"Yaaaaa! Yaaaaa!" The Gordius Wheel crashes through several walls before finally making it outside of the building. Satou saw a lot of Anti-Skill outside of the laboratory, and several saw Rider's exit. Though the Gordius Wheel was just too fast, and they were out of there in a flash.

Satou looked around for any signs of dust clouds or explosions. "Hey Rider, do you see anything!" Satou shouts, for her voice to be heard.

"Why actually yes, I see a sizable dust cloud near a... what is it called again?"

"Doesn't matter, just go!" Rider speeds up the chariot, much to Satou's discomfort. Actually she really didn't like it, she felt like she could fall off the chariot any second.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiderrrr!" Rider 'gracefully' lands the Gordius Wheel. He stands up and introduces himself.

"Accelerator, number 1 esper of Academy City! I am the great Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I, and my Master are here to do battle!" The King of Conquerors declared, pointing his sword at the white haired esper.

"What the hell?" Accelerator just tilts his head, trying to make out what just happened. While 9983 just stared in confusion.

"Goddammit Rider..."

_~ Garbage, this is. Stop reading, you must. Brain tumors, it will give._


	5. Don’t-Know-what-the-title-should-be

_At a playground a little girl was getting picked on by the other children. "What's the matter Aoi, gonna cry?" "Haha, I think she is." The girl known as Aoi started to tear up, from the bullies mean words._

_"Look she's crying!" A little boy said pointing at the girls face. Another little boy got between the bullies._

_"Hey Satou get out of the way!" One of the little boys said._

_"You wanna cry too?" Threatens, one of the little boys._

_"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" Satou shouts at the boys. _

_"Ok." Satou started to get beaten up by the bullies. While Aoi could only watch._

_"You're an idiot if you think you can take us on." The tallest of the little boys said._

_Riding on the swings a little boy watched the scene play out. "What kind of idiot would involve themselves in other people's business. It's better just to stay quiet, and leave them alone. Hnn, this is getting hard to watch." The boy on the swings said, watching Satou as he got pummeled by the bullies._

_"Satou! It's time to go home!" A woman said, calling out to Satou._

_"Coming mom!" The boy on the swings, stops watching the beating, and runs to his mother. He looks back at the boy. Adult came and broke up the fight._

_"W__hat an idiot, making such a big mess."_

0-0-0-0

"Accelerator, number 1 esper of Academy City! I am the great Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I, and my Master are here to do battle!" The King of Conquerors declared, pointing his sword at the white haired esper.

"What the hell?" Accelerator just tilts his head, trying to make out what just happened. While 9983 just stared in confusion.

"Goddammit Rider..." Satou said, facepalming. She spots 9983, she was on the ground, and pretty beaten up. Bleeding from the head, a broken arm, broken legs, probably fractured ribs, and the numerous of gashes and scrapes. Being a lazy ass, Satou just pulls 9983 into the Gordius Wheel using Enkidu.

"Ah." The MISAKA clone yelps in surprise.

"Hey hey hey, who the hell said you could interfere." Accelerator walks up to Rider in his chariot, still not noticing the other MISAKA clone in the back.

"My Master of course, she deduced that attacking you would stop this project indefinitely." Rider explains, while grabbing Satou by the head and presenting her to Accelerator.

"Rider what the hell!" Satou kicks her feet in the air, grabing Rider's big man hand.

"It's only customary to introduce yourself before battle." Rider said smiling.

"Put me down! Put me down!" The clone girl flailed even more.

"Hahahahaha, you two make quite the comedy act." Accelerator laughed, placing a hand over his face. His demeanor changed in an instant, and he looked at us with a cold blank expression.

"Now answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Accelerator questions the odd duo.

Rider tossed Satou over his shoulder, making the clone grunt upon impact. "Didn't I say lad? I am the King of Conquerors, Iskandar The Great!" Rider announcing his name, and title again.

While Rider and Accelerator conversed, 9983 spoke to Satou. "P-Please don't inter... fere with the... e-experiment." The younger MISAKA clone asks.

"Uh mmm, you okay? I mean, you're definitely not okay. I was just asking, and uh umm... *sigh* never mind here's something for your wounds." Summoning a healing item for the girl. Satou goes to treat the younger clone's wounds, but was interrupted by a screaming angry Accelerator.

"I've had enough of your insane rambling! I might get a migraine if I hear you speak one more time!" The irritated albino esper, stomped his foot on the ground making the floor irrupt.

"Yaaaaaa!" Rider evades the attack, by flying above it. Satou drops the healing item, falling into 9983's face knocking her off the chariot. Satou uses Enkidu in the nick of time, catching 9983 by the leg. Unfortunately, catching 9983 by the leg, caused her more pain. As her leg made a pop sound, and to top it off Gate of Babylon portals don't move they just stay in place. The younger clone was hanging upside down, next to Accelerator.

_'Well... at least I tried to save her.' _These series of unfortunate events, made Satou rethink her decision of fighting Accelerator.

"That was a close one, Girl let us begin our counter attack against the enemy." Rider said, readying his sword for a dive bomb. Satou looked unsure, she was terrified of Accelerator. All he had to do was touch you, and you're dead.

"Rider, by my command seal. I order you to..." Accelerator looked to be shouting at them. Then he proceeded to approach the dangling clone.

_"So you're not going to save her?"_

_'Why would I, she already dead. Accelerator is right next to her.' _Satou argues back.

_"That is cowardly Girl."_

_'I've always been a coward!' _Satou retorted at the memory.

_'I've... always been a coward.'_

Accelerator stopped infront of 9983, shouting back at the duo. The albino esper reaches his hand out to grab the leg of the younger clone.

_"What kind of idiot would Involve themselves in other people's business."_

Something clicks in Satou's head, making the older clone grit her teeth. _'I may be a coward, I may be an idiot, but I can at least help one girl.'_

"...take my sister to a hospital!" A command seal burns away from Satou's right hand. Rider looks at Satou with shock. Satou jumps off the chariot, screaming like a coward. As she screamed, she summons a king sized bed to soften her fall, and calls back Enkidu releasing 9983. Rider, and Gordius Wheel teleports in a flash. Obeying the command seal, Rider grabs 9983 before she falls, and before Accelerator can rip her leg off. Leaving the red eyed esper, even angrier at the King of Conquerors.

"Oh, now you can teleport! What else, you can create a whole reality!" Accelerator walks up to a metal crate, presumably to use it as a projectile.

"But I do love a moving target." However, he is interrupted when the metal crate suddenly explodes. He hears a fimiliar voice in a different tone shout at him.

"Hey!" He turns around to see the same white cloaked girl that was with the big red man. The girl tensed, as Accelerator laid his eyes upon her.

"W-Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" The girl declares, in determination.

Accelerator smiles, taking up the girl's challenge.

0-0-0-0

"We're almost there." The large muscular red man, known as Iskandar said.

"P-Please you mu-ust take me-e back, MISAKA is re-quired to progress the pro-ject. MI-SAKA states, a-asking you to bring MISA-KA back to the ex-periment site." 9983 weakly states, asking Iskandar to turn back.

"No can do, I am under direct orders to take you to a hospital, and taking a look at you; You look like you need it." Iskandar states, commenting on her condition.

"MI-SAKA is also un-der direct or-ders to complete experiment num-ber 9983. I am also not t-to accept outside help. Retorts MISAKA..." 9983 looked like she could pass out at any second, but held firm, wishing to continue with the experiment.

"I admire your resolve Girl, but it is in something I detest. The manufacturing of the slaughter of children, is sickening. Even to a man who slaughtered thousands on the battlefield." Iskandar replies to the bloodied girl.

"Th-at sister... she was 9982." Iskandar shifts his gaze on the beaten clone, before averting his eyes back infront of him.

"You mean the Girl? Yes, I suppose you could call her that." Iskandar said, shifting his gaze upon a hospital.

"Why d-did she save me? MISA-KA wonders." 9983 says, to herself, wondering why her sister saved her.

"Yes, this one seems to be good." The King of Conquerors actually lands the Gordius Wheel without breaking anything. Iskandar then carefully picks up 9983 bridal style. The Gordius Wheel disappears, and Iskandar carries the heavily wounded clone to the door of the hospital. He then barges in, demanding the injuries on girl to be treated. 9983 is then rushed to the emergency room due to the severity of her injuries. As the doctors and nurses were busy, the King of Conquerors decides to take his leave, returning back to his Master.

0-0-0-0

Misaka Mikoto was sprinting with all her might. She followed blood trails, then switching when she sensed her clone's power. She started to sense two powers, was there multiple being used in the experiments now?

As she sprinted to her destination. She felt one move extremely quickly away from the other. Why was she leaving, and why so fast? As Misaka ran, she could hear loud booms in the distance. She picks up the pace, but then slows down, when she senses her clone's power just suddenly disappeared. _'No! No! No!' She couldn't be too late, she couldn't be! _

She arrived at the destination on where she lasted sensed her clone's power. All she found was a ruined field of shipping containers. There was obviously signs of a fight between espers here. "Was I to late? Is she already... dead?" Misaka felt like a hole formed in her chest. She couldn't save her in time, she was too slow.

_~ Completely lost my sanity, I have. Harming my family, my Ketamine addiction is. Care, I do not._


	6. Idiot-vs-Smarter-Idiot

_'I immediately regret this decision.' _Satou dodged steel beams, by pulling herself away with Enkidu. She flys backwards, tumbling on the ground. Satou groans in pain, she sets her gaze on where Accelerator was. He was calmly walking towards a shipping container. Knowing what he would do, Satou readies his defense.

"If dodging is all you can do, then you don't stand a chance in hell." Accelerator used his ability to launch a shipping container at the 9982.

"Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that cover the Fiery Heavens." Summoning a golden ripple, a large, seven petaled, pink, transparent flower shaped shield, appeares infront of the golden ripple. The pink flower summons seven transparent curved barriers closely together. The shipping container door slams against Rho Aias, the force breaks the door trapping Satou inside the container.

Satou opens her eyes to see a bunch of anime girl figurines, on top of her noble phantasm. Being a man (woman) of culture, she summons more golden portals to catch the figurines, as she dispels Rho Aias back to the treasurey. "Does this count as robbery?" Satou asks to herself.

"Hey, did you die already?" She could hear Accelerator's voice outside of the shipping container. The clone panicked, but calmed down, and stayed put ready to use Rho Aias. The shipping container rockets upward, exposing the clone.

"So you're not dead, heh at least you're more durable than the other dolls." Accelerator walks up to clone, menacingly calm.

"Eep." Satou yelps, running the opposite direction away from Accelerator.

"Why're you running away like that for? I thought you said you could fight back." Accelerator mockingly said. The number 1 esper watched the clone go between a stack of shipping containers.

Accelerator follows the clone in between shipping containers, "are you really trying to hide? "

Satou was currently leaning against a wall, with a knife that gave her the presence concealment skill. She was frantically searching for anything that can beat Accelerator without killing him, looking at you Ea. A certain spear catches her attention.

**[****Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear) (Prototype) - Anti-Unit - Rank B plus plus: This noble phantasm is a simple spear with sturdy workmanship that is well designed for close combat. This**** spear also has abilities similar to Gáe Buidhe, in which wounds inflicted by this spear cannot be healed as long as it exists. ****During Achilles ****life, he developed an ability with the spear that not even Chiron knew of, using magecraft to create a Duel Field, a fair battleground between two opponents, where no gods, outside help or elements of luck can intervene. Anything that Duel Field deems unfair, it will take away. It creates an arena cut off from all of the surrounding environment and time, which isn't released until one of the combatants is defeated (Killed, knocked unconscious, or surrender). Achilles used this to duel Hector, due to Hector not wishing ****to fight Achilles due to his immortality. Duel Field can be actived by invoking this chant, "Go! My Spear, my belief! ****Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē!". There is a down side to this ability though, your opponent must agree to the terms of the duel. Due to being a prototype of Gilgamesh's treasurey, it's quality is even higher then Achilles.]**

_'This... this could work! I just got to trick him into it... heh, 1v1 me.' _Satou summons the spear into her hands. Being a dumb ass, she forgot that long metal spear = heavy. She falls to her knees, under the weight of Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē.

"Huh, this is my first time actually holding one of my noble phantasms... it's a bit too heavy for me though." She carries the spear like you would a broom, and carries the knife she had before in her mouth.

"This is getting annoying... Hey doll, you're pretty good at hiding, I'll give you that! So, I'm gonna end this game of hide and seek, with a little game of kick ball!" Satou heard Accelerator words, she didn't want to know what 'kick ball' meant. True to Accelerator's words he started kicking... shipping containers into the air.

"You gotta be here somewhere! You can't hide forever!" Accelerator said, kicking shipping container after shipping container.

Satou was panicking, she could hear the loud crashes of the shipping containers hitting the ground around her. She spots a couple heading straight for her.

_'Oh you got to be kidding me.' _She uses Rho Aias again, to block the large metal boxes. The shipping containers bounces off the pink barrier, leaving a dent on all them.

She spots where Accelerator was, and proceeds to head to his location, despite her fear. She spots another container barreling down towards her. Satou intercepts it by using Enkidu to grab hold of the large metal box, and direct it somewhere else. She stops a few meters behind Accelerator, and then turns right, hiding behind a destroyed shipping container.

"Looks Iike I made quite the mess. I wonder if they'll able to clean this." Satou peaks her head slightly to get a look on what Accelerator was doing. He was just standing there talking to himself. Satou returns the presence concealment knife back to the treasurey. The clone takes a deep breath, then jumps out of her hiding spot.

"Go! My spear, my belief! Diatrekhēn Ass-Diatreknass-Diatrekhēn Astēr long hnn Diatree-Diotre hnnn! Stupid Greek words!" Satou yelled in frustration. It seemed like her greatest enemy was pronunciation. Accelerator turns around to meet the struggling MISAKA clone.

"Oh, so you finally came out... what the hell are you doing?" Accelerator asks, watching the Satou struggle trying to pronounce the spear's name.

"Huh, oh aaaaahh... trying to speak Greek." The clone admitted. Accelerator just deadpans at her.

"What?" Was all that Accelerator could say, at the clone's absurd answer.

"Uh umm, you know Greek, the Greek language." Satou said, trying to come up with words to say.

"Yes, I know the Greek language, but why? Why are you trying to speak Greek?" The level 5 esper questions the clone, in a confused tone.

"Uh, I don't know." Satou replies, with a shrug. They just stared at each other in akward silence, Accelerator being the one to break it.

"Aren't you suppose to be little miss special conditions? Were the special conditions on how much of an moron you were? Heh, at least you're more entertaining than those empty husks." Accelerator said, smirking.

"Oh um, could you uh, let me finish my sentence?" Satou asked, with an akward smile.

"That's gonna be a no, you should just give up actually. You gotta know I'm exponentially stronger than you, of course if you want to die that badly. I'm happy to oblige by blowing you into pieces." Satou tensed at his words, hardening her grip on her spear. Accelerator points to a broken shipping container full of flower.

"Take a look at that container behind you. Seems there was flower in it, and there's no wind tonight either it's nice and calm. That could turn this into a very dangerous situation." Satou's eyes widen, she knew what he was about to do. The esper tapped his foot on the ground. A shipping container flew into the sky behind him.

"Hey, little miss special conditions, have you ever heard of something called a dust explosion?" Accelerator said, flinging the shipping container towards the container containing flower. Satou used Gate of Babylon to surround herself in golden portals, using it as a makeshift shield.

Boom* A huge explosion erupted, engulfing most of the shipping yard. Satou was for the most part safe from the explosion, due to the flames and smoke passing through Gate of Babylon. However, it didn't protect her the shock wave. She dropped her spear, and flew a couple of feet forward, falling on to the ground with a thud.

Accelerator walks out of the flames and smoke with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, dust explosions are nasty. Next time I try that, I should remember not to put myself in the middle of it though. I alway thought I could survive a nuclear explosion, I may need to reconsider that. I'm surprised you survived that, it looks like that ability you have is pretty defensive. It may take the place as number 2 most defensive ability, number 1 being of course me." Satou stands up, and pickups Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē back into her hands. She grips the spear tightly, and attempting the chant again.

"Go! My spear, my belief! Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē!" She threw the spear with all her might, which wasn't much. The spear went a few feet, before the bladed end sank into the ground.

"Oh? You're still going to fight me, and what was with that throw? You didn't even get close to hit-" Accelerator was interrupted by the spear glowing green before disappearing.

"The hell, are you a teleporter now?" Accelerator comments, on the spear disappearing.

"Ability's nor weapons cannot be used here. Luck doesn't work here, third parties can't interfere and time is stopped. Accelerator do you accept the terms of this duel?" Satou was nervous, this was probably her only shot at beating Accelerator without killing him.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Accelerator had an irritated face on, he didn't understand what nonsense the clone was spouting.

"Do you accept this duel?" Satou said, repeating herself.

_'Come on, say yes.' _Satou sweated, waiting for Accelerator's answer_._

"Duel? Do you have dementia or something? I remember a little while ago, I literally made a dust explosion to kill you. Tch, maybe all you dolls have dementia. That would explain why none of them haven't figured out that shooting me is useless. Aren't they supposed to be connected to a network? You think they'd figure out after a couple deaths, that it's useless against me. Geez here I go rambling again. Though I'm impressed you lasted this long, most would lose a limb by now, or just out right die." Accelerator said, walking towards the clone scratching his head. Satou takes a few steps back in fear.

Satou didn't know what to say, so she just repeated her last sentence. "Do you accept this duel?"

"Hmm? Yeah yeah, whatever." Satou could feel it, the noble phantasm activated. Her eyes looked over to the flames and smoke. They were frozen, the smoke in perticular looked like you could climb on it.

"Hey special doll, I have a question for you now." Accelerator didn't seem to notice the change. Even though Duel Field has been activated. Satou didn't know if it actually took Accelerator's esper ability away.

"If I were to come in contact with the vector in the heat of your're blood. Use your imagination for me, what would you suppose would happen if I were to reverse your blood flow." Accelerator takes his hands out of his pocket.

_'I can't use Gate of Babylon, I guess it's all or nothing now.' _Ignoring Accelerator's words and her fear. She charges at the number 1 esper with a fist raised in the air.

"You know, there's a lot of less stupid ways to die. Of course, if you're in that much of a hurry to get your blood drained from you're body. All you had to do was ask." By controlling the vectors around his body, to Accelerate his movement speed. Accelerator appears infront of 9982 in an instant. Which is what Accelerator thought would happen. Instead he moved in normal speeds. He is stunned by this, not paying attention to the clones fist heading straight for his face. It connected sending the number 1, level 5 esper to the ground.

0-0-0-0

I slowly open my eyes, _'the moon, what am I looking at the moon for? I guess it's because I'm flat on my back; but what am I doing lying on the ground?' _I get up, bringing my head forward. I noticed the special doll was still standing.

_'Huh? Her, how is she standing there in one piece? How __did she- wait never mind that. Why didn't my Vector Manipulation work? I was sure I did the necessary calculations? Did I mess u- what the, my face hurts.' _I grab my face, the pain didn't hurt much, but I still felt it. This feeling was new, I couldn't even remember the last time I experienced physical pain.

_'How?! How?! How?! How, is this possible?! She knocked me on my ass, me! If she did that, her arm should be broken! This doesn't make any sense!' _I grit my teeth, anger over took my senses.

"What the hell hap-" I was interrupted by a kick to the face, knocking me back on the ground.

0-0-0-0

_'By the Root it worked! Thank you Achilles.' _Satou watched Accelerator lay on the ground, starring at the night sky.

_'He's probably in a inner monologue, contemplating on the just happened. Welp time to kick him in the face. Huh, wierd, I'm not scared anymore... guess that's just from his ability being taken away.' _Accelerator gets up, clenching his face. Satou dashes towards the Albino esper, not giving him anymore time to recover from his shock.

"What the hell hap-" Accelerator was interrupted, by Satou kicking his face, with her 500 yen slippers. The powerless esper falls onto his back again. The clone girl didn't let Accelerator, even attempt to get up. She started to stomp on the number 1 esper's face repeatedly, trying to knock him unconscious.

"Aaah! Gah! Oof!" The red eyed esper, was starting to bruise and bleed from the clone's unrelenting attack. Accelerator had enough, and grabs the clone's leg. He pulls knocking her on her back. They both get up at the same time, looking at each other. Accelerator with killing intent, and Satou with a, "why aren't you unconscious," look.

"What did you do to me? What the hell are you?" Accelerator growls. Satou just ignored him, and continued going on the offense. She punched, punched and punched again. While Accelerator trys to dodge, and block.

The whole fight was pretty lackluster. Both combatants were shit at fighting, making it look like a common school squabble. Accelerator actually catches Satou off guard, toppling her onto the ground.

"Got you bitch!" He goes in to choke her out. 9982 trys to pry Accelerator's grip off her throat but to no avail.

"I don't know what the hell you did, but I'll figure it out once I block all the oxygen from your lungs!" Accelerator had an insane smile, as he choked the artificial girl.

"When you're dead, I think I'll kill the rest of the dolls! I'll become a level 6, then will be able to challenge me! None will, not any of the level 5s, or any of the trash in this city! I'll show you! I'll show them all!" Accelerator's grip grew tighter around the clone's neck. Satou started to tear up, she refused to die on the same day she was reincarnated. She spots Accelerator weak point. She pulls her leg back, and kicks Accelerator's balls.

"Oooooooh." Accelerator falls to the ground, clenching his privet parts in pain. Satou winces at Accelerator's pain, her man spirit getting secondhand pain. Nevertheless, Satou got on top of the esper, and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

_'Why the hell is this taking so long?! Touma knocked him out in one punch, am I that weak?!' _As Satou was beating down Accelerator. The white haired esper was going through another emotional monologue in his mind.

_*_punch_*_

_'I don't get it, how is she beating me?' _

punch*

_'No, wheres my ability? Where is my power?'_

punch*

_'This doll, she's the one. She's the one who took it away from me.'_

punch*

_'I was going to become absolute, my power would've been infinite.'_

punch*

_'Guinea pigs, windup dolls, clones. It's not like I'm seeking immortality. I just want to gather enough power, that nobody will ever have to fight me again._

punch*

_'But, she took it away. My power, without it...'_

punch*

A scene appeared, a white haired child was looking at a playground. Kids where playing, while the white haired child just watched. _'Without than maybe...' _a child grabs the hand of the white haired child, taking him to the playground; but he suddenly disappeared, and the white haired child replaced with Accelerator. The scene goes completely black.

punch*

The floor changes to blood red, dead body's of all the sister clones he killed surfaced. _'Without it...' _The dead body's get up, and start beating down on him.

punch*

One of the clones got on top of him, punching his face repeatedly. _'Then I'm just a nobody.' _The clone reeled herfist back. As the fist came down, it switched to reality. The bloodied clone replaced with the special doll.

_'Honestly...'_

punch*

_'what am I even doing anymore.'_

_~ Oh? You're a Fate fan? _

_*points gun at you*_

_Name every noble phantasm._


	7. Bruh

"Hmm? It seems the connection to the Girl has been severed." Rider comments on his Masters sudden disappearance. He was currently heading towards the Girl's location.

Rider's face turned grim, "did she parish in battle?"

"That white haired boy... he had a look in his eyes that could make the bravest of warriors falter." Rider begins to spot of what was left of the shipping yard.

"It was a noble act to risk her life to save that girl, but no matter how noble the deed was it was still foolish; *sigh* and without a master to supply me majical energy. I can no longer exist in the physical." Rider closed his eyes waiting to be sent back to the Throne of Heros. After about 30 seconds of waiting, nothing happened.

"That's odd, I'm not being sent back to the Throne of Heros." After Rider theorized how this could have happened, he smirked.

"Gahahahaha! Girl, I should of known you would have a noble phantasm that can create a reality marble, what a fool I am!" Rider came to this conclusion, by also having a reality marble himself. He landed the Gordius Wheel with a loud crash. He hopped off the Chariot of Heaven, and walked around.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it will take." Rider looks around for any evidence where the Girl last stood, but all he sees are destroyed shipping containers.

"Judging by the burned containers, there must've been an explosion. The left side of most of the containers are burned. Seems the source is this way." Rider followed the burned sides of the shipping containers. Eventually he found the source of the explosion.

"The entire area is burned to a crisp, except this one spot." Rider walks over to the only spot on the ground that was not burned. He kneels down to a spot on the ground, that looked to have been stabbed by a bladed weapon.

"Ah, so this is where she last stood. The kid must've used an defensive noble phantasm to protect her self from the blast. Then another to stab the ground creating the reality marble." Rider gets up, looking at the destruction around him.

"This place looks like a city my army pillaged. Hahaha-" Rider was interrupted by a similar female voice.

"Hold it right there!" The fimiliar female voice demands, making Rider turn around. The fimiliar female voice looked exactly like his Master. She must've been another clone.

"Oh, hello there young girl." Rider greeted with a smile and wave.

"Hello... may I ask who are you, and why you're here." The 'MISAKA clone' questions the red giant.

"Oh that's easy! I am the great Iskandar! King of Conquerors!" Rider declares, introducing himself.

"Huh?" The 'MISAKA clone' said, tilting her head in confusion.

The King of Conquerors continues by stating why he is here. "For why I'm in this battle torn place. I am merely waiting for the Girl to finish her duel."

"Waiting for the girl? ... Wait you don't mean a clone by any chance?" The 'clone' asks, with a glare.

"Hmm, actually yes. Shouldn't you know as well, you are a clone right?" Rider looks at the girl with a eyebrow raised. The 'clone girl' stood there for a second, before answering Rider.

"Yes I am. I was sent here to collect the body." The 'clone' replies, stating her reason for being here. Rider placed his hands on his waist, and looks at her with a smirk.

"Hahaha, don't bother! I have a feeling the little gal will come out on top." The 'clone' had a irritated face, like she didn't believe what Rider was saying.

"You're lying. I don't sense her power anywhere near us. Just spill it, you're working for the level 6 pro-" The 'MISAKA clone' stopped mid sentence, and then looked to her right, Rider doing the same.

"Ah, it seems the battle is won. Looks like the Girl wasn't that much of a wimp after all." Rider walks away from the 'clone', before signaling her to follow.

"Come girl. Let us commemorate the Girl's victory." The 'MISAKA clone' was a bit hesitant, but followed the red giant, since their location was the same.

"I'm not following you because you said, I'm just making sure my... sister is okay." The 'MISAKA clone' states.

"Alright than, whatever makes you happy." They both head towards 9982's location.

0-0-0-0

Suzuki Satou was currently staring at the unconscious form, of the number 1 esper in Acedemy City. She just stared at Accelerator's bruised, and bloodied face. She did that... she couldn't stop punching, she just wanted him down. Just like that incident in the ally, her body just reacted. She couldn't stare anymore, her stomach couldn't handle it.

She summons a healing item into her hands, but drops it. She then realized her hands hurt, more accurately her knuckles. They were bleeding, mixed with the blood of Accelerator. She goes to pick up the healing vial, but her shaking hands made it difficult. She eventually, brought the healing vial to her mouth, and began to drink. Her wounds closed up, and all the pain vanished.

Duel Field now vanished, declaring Satou the victor. She didn't feel like a winner, she felt anxious. Her idiotic decision to save a clone, is going to screw up the timeline even more, not that it was already screwed up. Kamijou Touma was suppose to be the one to fight Accelerator, not her. "*sigh* I just keep making things worse." Satou pondered on what to do, but was interrupted from her thoughts, by voice in her head.

**[You have completed the Sister Arc by your own two hands. Rewards: a spin on The Wheel of Superpowers]**

"Huh?" Satou couldn't believe it. She had to process the information for a second, to finally understand.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Does voice in my head deceive me? Can this be true?" Just like that, the clone girl completely forgot about her predicament.

**[Do you wish to spin now? Yes or No?]**

She immediately says yes, and a certain fimiliar screen pops up infront of her.

**[Super Strength]**

**[Spin] **

The excited clone taps spin, again the words changed so fast, that she couldn't see a word or a letter. After a couple of seconds, it stopped. Her excitement quickly changed to, "what the fuck?"

**[Random Shitty Super Power Generator: Randomly generates a shitty super power that last for 1 hour. Activation words are, "Generate shitty power.". This ability has a 5 minute cool down. Note, shitty does not mean useless.]**

"Okay... how shitty are we talking about? *clears throat* Generate shitty power." At that command, voice in her head started speaking.

**[Under Lava Breathing: You can breath under lava.]**

"That's not that... wait... oh." Satou realizes how almost useless this power was. She probably had a noble phantasm, or item that can make her immune to heat, making this kinda useful; but she probably had something in her treasurey that could do the same thing.

"Well no matter how crap the power I get. I still have Gate of bullshit." Satou walks away from the unconscious Accelerator. As she makes her way out of the destroyed shipping yard. She is called out by the voice of Rider. She looks to her left to find the King of Conquerors waving at her with a toothy grin.

"Girl, how was your battle? Hmm, you don't seem to be hurt." Rider asked, the clone girl walking infront of her.

"Almost got choked to death, other than that I'm fine. I also used a healing item from my-" 9982 was interrupted by an angry Misaka. Satou didn't even notice her. Rider's large size hid the level 5 from the level 1's view.

"You! I thought you got captured! Why're you here?! Where is the other clone?! Wait, is Accelerator here." Satou didn't know what to say, so she just answered her questions.

"Rider saved me. To stop the project. At a hospital. Over there." She points to the direction she came from.

"Wait wait wait, slow down. You said the clone is at the hospital?" Misaka asks the 9,982th clone. Instead of Satou confirming, it was Rider.

"Indeed she is girl, I should know. I was the one who took her there myself." Rider said, answering Misaka's question. The level 5 looked at the Heroic Spirit.

"You did?" Misaka asks the servant, Rider confirms with a nod. Misaka blinks in surprise, at the man in Roman armor.

"Which hospital?" Misaka asks the Servant.

"The closest one here." Rider replies, Misaka looked relived. She then turns to face her clone. The girl was still pointing towards Accelerator's location.

"What are you pointing at?" Misaka asks, again Rider answers instead of Satou.

"Didn't you hear girl? Obviously she is pointing towards that white haired boy's location." Misaka's eyes widen knowing who Rider was referring too.

"You mean Accelerator right?" She asks.

"I suppose that's his name." Rider walks up to 9982, and carriers the girl like you would a barrel.

"Eh? Rider, put me down!" Satou demanded.

"Hey you moron, put her down!" Misaka also demanded.

"Now that your attackers are delt with, we can now continue our conquest." Rider brings his sword into the air. The clouds begin to swirl.

"Wait Rider, not infront of-" a lightening bolt stuck the ground, making Misaka fall on her bottom.

"What was that?!" Misaka watched the red giant, and her clone, riding a chariot that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"W-What the?!" Misaka couldn't even comprehend the absurdity of this. Rider waves at Misaka and gives his goodbyes.

"So long girl, may your future be one of fortune!" With that the duo leff, flying into the night sky.

"Yeah... this is definitely my wierdest day." Misaka turns around, heading towards the nearest hospital.

**10 minutes elsewhere**

"You will fall to the floor intruders!" Aureolus Izzard commanded. Kamijou Touma, and Stiyl Magnus drop to the floor by an unseen force. Touma trys to get up, but is unable.

"You come in here and trample my emotions. You sneer at my travail." Aureolus takes out a needle from his suit pocket.

"Very well, you will pay for this humiliation." He brings the needle to the side of his neck, and stabs it through. Aureolus takes the needle out, and throws it to the ground.

"You will pay with your pathetic lives!" Before Aureolus could use his Ars Mangna. Himegami Aisa gets infront of him, with her arms spread out.

"Stop now!" Himegami demands.

"Himegami careful-unn." Warns Touma, still trying to get up.

"I get it, I do. I know what you're feeling." Himegami said.

"He'll hurt you, he." Touma warns again.

"But this is wrong, you can not do this." Himegami said, trying to talk sense into Aureolus. However, Aureolus ignores this, and proceeds to bring another needle to the side of his neck.

"He, doesn't need you." Touma struggles to get up.

"You cannot, just think, it isn't you." Touma slowly brings his thumb to his mouth.

"And I know the real you." He bites his thumb, imagine breaker actives, freeing himself. However, in the same instance, Aureolus stabs his neck with a needle.

"D-" Before Aureolus could speak. A chariot comes crashing through the window behind the alchemist. Aureolus is the only one that gets hit.

"Aureolus!" Asia sprints to Aureolus aid. Touma and Stiyl were left stunned, by this unexpected event.

"Ah, this seems like a good place to stay the night. What do you think Girl?" The large man in Roman armor said. A female voice could be heard from behind the muscular man.

"Rider this is breaking and entering!" The female voice said.

"Come now Girl, you should know by now, that doesn't matter. This building, along with the world, will eventually be mine." The large man states.

"Hey!" Touma yells, to get the attention of the muscular man.

"Hmm? Oh hello there young lad, are you perhaps a resident of this place? Me and the Girl need a place to stay for the night." The large man polity asks.

"I don't know who you are, but you just almost killed someone!" Touma scolds the red haired man. The red giant, jumps out of the chariot with a girl in a white tunic.

"I apologize for that, but the Girl requested a place to sleep, and a restroom." The man states, apologizing. He drops the girl on the ground.

"Rider could you stop picking me u-" The girl stopped mid sentence to look at the scene before her.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding!"

_~ You posted cringe bro..._


End file.
